Cat and Mouse, Really
by RiverSong98
Summary: Who is the Girl? No-one knows. All anybody knows is that she's so dangerous that the Daleks will chase her across all of space and time to capture her. What is so dangerous about an average girl?
1. Amelia?

**A/N – This is my first story, so I'm not sure how it will go. I've added a few tidbits as to who the girl is, but hopefully not enough to give it away yet.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Doctor Who or any of the subsequent characters etc. etc. etc.**

An ordinary girl with ordinary light brown hair was standing on an ordinary street surrounded by ordinary people. A little boy had just fallen over, and was getting a Band-Aid on his now-skinned knee. The girl watched on, curious yet distant. She saw many things with her beautiful blue eyes, and sometimes questioned if anyone else could see what she could, like the red haired woman who glowed as though she was surrounded by golden fireflies, so much like herself. The other people only spared her a glance but the girl couldn't take her eyes off her. Despite never seeing the woman before, the girl felt a tug at the back of her mind. _Amelia_, she thought. The girl's train of thought was stopped as quickly as it had begun when she saw what came down the road towards the woman.

Just as she had been expecting. Wherever the girl went these days, she would always bring trouble. She was being chased wherever or whenever she went. She barely slept anymore in fear that they would finally catch up with her. _Oh well_, she sighed before she started to run down the road, away from the creature. That was when she heard the screams. They seemed to be killing more and more these days because they knew she had her father's compassion and wouldn't just stand by.

She watched the little boy running into his house, just to get shot down on the doormat. The creatures knew she took each death personally, and she allowed herself a moment of grief for the boy before continuing. _Something's wrong_, she thought, _but what_? The red-haired woman. She wasn't running and screaming. She wasn't hiding. She was staring the creature down, pure determination in her eyes. _Shit_, The girl thought as she ran at the creature.

There was only one of them at the moment, the one on the other side of the woman, but others wouldn't be far behind. "DUCK" the girl yelled at the woman as she pulled out the gun that had once been her mother's. The woman was smart enough to listen as the girl shot the creature in the eye. The girl reached the woman a few seconds later and helped her up. The woman brushed herself down, but the girl was anxious to keep going.

"Stay here or come with me?" the girl asked. The woman deliberated for a moment before saying, "Go". The girl grabbed the woman's hand and bolted, dragging the woman behind her. As they ran, the woman asked what the girl's name was.

"It's safer for both of us if you didn't know" the girl replied, adding "What's yours?" The woman told her "Amelia, but everyone calls me Amy" The girl halted in her tracks. That was the name she had thought of before when she was looking at the woman in the street. "What?" Amy inquired. "Nothing" the girl muttered, partly to herself. _Pure coincidence _she thought.

They ran into a nearby caravan park and hid in the caravan the girl had hired. "This way, it'll be harder for them to find me here. Lots of places to hide" the girl said, not realizing until afterwards that she had let too much slip out. "So the Daleks are after you!" Amy said.

The girl was stunned. No one in this century should know who the Daleks are. Amy saw her gobsmacked look, and had a guess at what it was that had shocked the girl. " They're called Daleks. They're aliens and they're really not nice" Amy explained. "I know what they are, I'm not from around here," the girl said. It was Amy's turn to be gobsmacked. "But no-one in this century, or even the next should know who they are. Me and my husband are the only exceptions!" Amy exclaimed.

_Well, she isn't from this century either then. Must be another of those stupid Time Agents, _thought the girl. "Well, Time agent," the girl spat "leave me alone!" Amy was once again surprised. "Time Agent? What the hell are you talking about! What the hell IS a Time Agent?" she burst. _Not a Time Agent, then. What the hell is she? _thought the girl. "Sorry, they're old enemies of mine. How do you know about the Daleks then?" Amy, still confused, tried to be vague with her answer. " A friend took my husband and I travelling…" Amy trailed off, then **BANG!**

The Dalek's had zeroed in on the girl's life signs. Her physical differences were as much of a telltale sign as her genetic ones these days. The next place she went would have to be a place with many different species, try to make this endless chase a bit harder. "Why haven't they blasted their way in yet?" Amy inquired. The girl stayed silent. She didn't want to have to explain how the Daleks thought of this as a game. _Cat and mouse, really._

Next thing they knew, the door was blown off its hinges and a Dalek eyestalk popped through the opening. "UP!" screamed the girl a millisecond later, shoving Amy up the ladder behind them that went to the roof. The girl had seen it as they came in and had put them next to it as an escape route.

The moment Amy was high enough for the girl to start climbing, she did, looking over her shoulder to see the Dalek coming through the narrow doorframe. Amy helped her up onto the sheltered roof before yelling, "Shoot it!"

"Just wait a few seconds and I can do more than kill it!" the girl exclaimed, exasperated. _Wait for it…_ she thought, then BAM. While Amy had been yelling, the girl had unscrewed the cap on a vial and then had dumped the contents onto the Dalek, which she now realized was white. "What was that!?" Amy gasped, still staring at the Dalek that was now spinning on the spot as it's motor control malfunctioned. The Daleks were all around them now, most of the area burning. It would be a matter of seconds until more were onto them.

The girl was so preoccupied with her thoughts that she didn't realize the Dalek was self-destructing until the last second. She pulled Amy back from the opening so she wouldn't get burnt but forgot about the tranquilizer gas they emitted when they self-destructed. It was a fairly new addition; they had installed it because of her. She kept pouring different liquids over them so their only weapon left was their self-destruct. The girl was yet to figure out how to disable that too. She had only a moment to think all this before she blacked out.

**A/N – PLEASE REVIEW! Tell me what you think. I have the next chapter or two planned, but would love more ideas as to where this could go. Please tell me about any mistakes I have made.**


	2. They've Caught Me!

Cat and Mouse, Really - Chapter 2

**A/N – I'm really sorry I've taken so long to write this, I've been busy catching up on sleep before I start year 10 tomorrow, so yeah. I don't think I'll update often, but I will try to be as fast as possible. I'm trying to juggle school, homework and two jobs, so it will be as often as I have time.**

**A/N #2 – A great big shout out to MargaretMacDonald123 for your support and to my great friend Tairulz for Beta-ing the first chapter 4 me**

When she woke up, everything was blurry, and her head hurt like hell. The girl was on a cold metal floor, through which she could feel vibrations. _Engines_, she thought to herself. She was still a little groggy and it took a minute to sink in where she was.

_Shit, they've caught me!_ she screamed in her head before she realized that she hadn't been alone. She looked around, which was quite difficult whilst trying to act asleep. She also had blood dripping down her forehead getting quite close to her eyes.

_There!_ she thought as she saw the blob of red across the walkway from her. Amy was surrounded by Daleks, much like herself. They were in the parliament of the Daleks, right near the prime minister itself. She wasn't sure whether to call it a him or her, so she settled for it.

"YOU ARE AWAKE, CHILD. DO NOT TRY TO FOOL THE DALEKS" the minster said (_are they saying anything if they speak in monotone? Or are they stating it_, the girl pondered for a moment). As she stood up, she gripped a small vial in her palm.

She wasn't sure how this one would work, it was only a prototype and she had never tested it before. She glanced over at Amy, feeling relieved that she was awake. She didn't want to have to drag her out of here when hell broke loose. She tried to tell her to be ready to go in that glance, and she knew it worked when Amy gave her the smallest nod.

The girl turned back to the minister to address him face to… well, whatever he had. "Ah, so you've finally caught me. What are you going to do with me now? Torture me? Experiment with me? Or are you just going to kill me?" the girl drawled as she wandered ever closer to the minister. "DO NOT COME CLOSER OR WE WILL BE FORCED TO EXTERMINATE YOU!" the minister retorted. The girl saw her opportunity.

"What, so you mean don't do this?" she spat out as she stepped closer, then ducked to avoid the gunfire aimed at her back. As the shots fired over her, one hit her mark. CRASH! The glass case around the minister had exploded. She took her window and threw the delicate glass vial into the minister.

This mix did more than she could have hoped for. Going by the pandemonium around her and the lack of weapons fire, she had (at a guess) disabled their weapons and self-destruct AND knocked out the hive mind all in one almighty swoop! The girl sprinted over to Amy and put Amy's hand on her Vortex Manipulator that, until then, had been disguised by a tremendously strong perception filter.

All she could feel was that all too familiar feeling of being sucked through a hole just a little too small. It took her a few moments to realize where she had brought Amy. "Close your eyes! NOW!" the girl demanded, hoping Amy hadn't seen much. "Why?" Amy asked, a little nervous. "I shouldn't have brought you here. Where and when do you live?" the girl asked, the worry showing in her voice. "Corner of West road and Road 10, New York, and 12th of January 1940" Amy replied, strangely casually. _Why did I bring her HERE? Of all places, my Workshop! Now she'll be in even more danger. All I can do is get her back as quick as possible_, thought the girl as she typed the co-ordinates into the VM.

After a few brief moments and that weird sensation from travelling the time vortex, she spoke. "Here we are." The girl said to Amy, staring in awe at the dark brown cobblestone building with a sloping white-tiled roof. Amy must've opened her eyes because she then said, "It's not much, but it's home." Amy then walked up to the door and greeted a strange man whose eyes said he was older than he looked. _Rory _popped into her head.

"Come in, Come in" Amy called out to the girl "The least I can do is offer you a cup of coffee!" The girl walked cautiously up to the door and stood awkwardly on the doormat. "I'm Rory, by the way, Amy's husband" the man said to her whilst offering his hand to shake, continuing with "and what's your name?" Amy, thankfully, intervened by telling her husband that "She'd prefer not to say." Rory was a little confused, but recovered quickly with "What can we call you, then?"

The girl thought quickly and came up with "Star. That's what my dad used to call me when I was a kid." Amy, ever the gracious hostess, invited her in and got Star settled in on the sofa. "What would you like, Tea or Coffee?" Rory inquired. "I don't mean to be a pain, but would it be possible to have hot chocolate? I don't mind if you use hot water in it though." Star asked. "Of course that's ok. I'll go and make drinks now." Rory told her before he disappeared off to where Star assumed the kitchen was.

Amy sat across from her and they just stayed there in silence for a while, before Amy asked "So, where was it that we were that I was not allowed to see? And also, why?"

**A/N – I would love to read any reviews you want to send me whether they're one-liners or a whole page! Can you guess who the girl is yet? (I hope not)! Once again, if I've made any mistakes at all or anything is even a little confusing, I'll happily clarify or fix things. I'm open to any suggestions on places the girl can go, and I'll also do a shout out to anyone who is really supportive/helpful!**


	3. I Can't Believe I'm Actually Doing This!

**A/N: I am REALLY sorry I haven't updated in ages. I feel really bad now, and jealous of the authors who can write, like, a chapter a day! I have been working on this for a long time, but with me just finishing my first term of year Ten, I haven't really had time to write. I also have a bit of a social life, so, yeah. I have no time. So, to treat you all I have written a double length chapter. And I plan to write another. So, yeah. (I say that a lot) Also, I want to mention that the address I chose in the last chapter for Amy and Rory's house is a real place in New York. I even described the actual building that is there. Only problem is that it's a church… Then again they live in our past, so it could have been their house, then it was turned into a church later on. See? I do my research. IF I have made any mistakes, please do take note of them and PM me so I can fix it. THANKS!**

Once they were settled in the living room, the questions began. "So, where was it that we were that I was not allowed to see? And also why?" Amy asked.

"I guess I owe you an explanation. That place was my workshop, and for your own good. I'm sorry for dragging you into this, but I'm a dangerous person to be around. I'm… kinda… being chased by daleks… across time and space. A… uh… good friend of mine is well… disliked by them, to put it lightly. How do you know who they are?" Star replied.

It was Rory's turn to speak; he'd just walked in and handed out hot drinks. "We went traveling with this man, and… well… saw lots more than your average person."

"Oh, sounds a lot like someone I know…" Star commented. An awkward silence ensued, with lots of fidgeting and some slurping of drinks.

"Why do you have a workshop?" Amy said, breaking the silence. Star, after considering how to word her answer, replied

"Well, being chased by Daleks means that I need to take precautions. My workshop is where I create weapons against them. I experiment on old shells and the occasional Dalek that follows me in. It seems cruel, but it's the only way for me to stay alive."

"So that's what that thing was! One of your weapons!" Amy exclaimed.

"Thing?" Rory questioned.

"When a Dalek was attacking us I poured a chemical on it to fry its circuits. I'm sorry about being knocked out; I was in such a rush that I forgot to warn you. I wasn't even sure that would work!" Star explained. Amy was confused.

"Since when did Daleks emit gas? I knew they had a self destruct; they tried to kill me with it in the Dalek Asylum, but they never had a knock out gas."

_Dalek Asylum? How could they have been there? I've only ever heard of two people who got through the barrier alive, and one of them died in there. Could she be? … Nah, not possible… but … she can't be… I'll work it out later. I have more important things to do, like re-creating that chemical. And I still have to fill out my diary while it's still reasonably fresh in my mind. _

"Yeah… They added that because of me. I keep dumping these different chemicals on them to knock out their self-destruct. So, they developed the gas to try and stop me. Actually, it's a reasonably new addition." Star told them. " I'm sorry for risking your life, It was a brand new mix; I hadn't even tested it yet. I'm sure the readers would hate it if you had died…" Star said, muttering the last bit to herself.

"What was that?" Amy inquired.

"Nothing… I don't know. Sometimes I talk to myself, and I don't always realize I'm doing it."

"Ah… ok? Hey, do you need somewhere to stay for the night? 'Cos we have a spare room we can lend you, you know, if you need it." Amy offered, thinking that Star might like a break from the action.

"I'd best not. I don't want to put that on you, and I don't really sleep much…" Star said, trying to play down the danger she would be putting them in by being there.

"Look, I should really head off now. I have to try and re-create that chemical. It's going to take at least a week to figure out the ingredients and measurements, let alone getting the ingredients and making it!" Star finally realized that she was rambling.

"Don't be silly, you just saved my life! Let me at least have you over for the night. If it makes you feel any better, the whole house is a blank spot for Daleks. Their scanners can't read anything in here; our friend made sure of that. Well, at least, he made sure our daughter did anyway" Amy pushed. She had realized that Star hadn't wanted to stay because of the Daleks.

"Oh, alright. I'll stay the night, on one condition. I cook breakfast. Deal?" Star said, finally giving in to the pushy Scottish woman who replied with "Deal"

"But I need to pop back to my workshop to get some things, like pajama's, toothbrush, that sort of thing. " Star said trying to work her way out of staying.

"Oh, no you aren't. Not without me. I'm not letting you disappear on me. I'll go with you. I've already been there, anyway." Amy stated. She was not going to let Star pull the same tricks as her daughter. She was noticing they were more and more alike the more she spoke to miss Star.

"Fine. As long as you promise that you listen to what I say and not wander off." Star replied in a huff, a little put off by Amy's ability to tell what she had planned to do.

"Some of the things I have in my workshop are dangerous, and I don't want you getting hurt. Other things might scare you. Let's just say, some of the others are the stuff of nightmares, and I don't think The Last Centurion would like you to see that. Anyway, as I was saying, rule one: don't wander off."

Rory and Amy shared a look.

"Why did you call me The Last Centurion?" Rory asked, warily.

"Umm … it slipped from my mouth?" Star said, hoping they would accept the lie. The faces they gave her said otherwise.

"Ok." She said, inhaling as if preparing for the worst.

"When I was a kid I was told this story about The Last Centurion, and how he waited by a box called The Pandorica for two thousand years for the love of his life to be woken from her slumber by the touch of her past self. The look in your eyes when I walked in seemed as though you are much older than you look, and I immediately thought that you might be him. But never mind, it was just a story. It can't have possibly been true, I mean, no one can live that long, right? And being asleep for two thousand years just seems impossible." Star had started to ramble, a trait she had gotten from her father.

"Uh, about that… yeah, well that actually was me… and Amy." Rory said, cautious. "Yeah, I waited for almost two thousand years for her. It wasn't really that hard; I was made of plastic."

"Where'd you hear that story?" Amy questioned. No one in the universe except her, Rory and the Doctor should know about it. Oh, and River, but she almost didn't count due to her current residence. She couldn't have told anyone, stuck in there.

_AAARRRGGGHHH! Stupid, stupid me! What am I going to say now?! I can't tell them the truth, not yet, anyway… _Star mentally slapped herself. "Um… I kind of overheard someone talking about it." She said, hoping the almost-truth could slip through Amy's cage of scrutiny.

"Yeah, who?" Amy questioned further, her Scottish accent making it all the more scrutinizing. She wasn't going to let Star keep secrets from her that were about her. She was too Scottish for that.

Star was all the more stuck now, she couldn't tell them who she was. She was always told to never tell anyone else who she was. She could hear her mum's words echoing through her mind. _"Remember who you are. Never forget. But you can't tell anyone else, not ever. Trust me, it's hard. I've had to lie about who I am for so long, I almost forgot the truth myself. But in the end, they will figure it out. You need to leave before then. Never let ANYONE find out who you are. Never stay long enough."_ Star decided then and there that she had to leave, now.

"Well?" Rory pushed. He was starting to get impatient.

"I… I have to go. Now. I'm sorry, but I can't stay any longer." Star said. She was flustered and hurriedly packed up her stuff. She was a few steps away from the door when Amy yelled "You promised!"

That halted her in her tracks. She had promised, and she couldn't break a promise. Slowly, Star turned around to face Amy and Rory, their faces ones of betrayal.

"I'm sorry. I have to go. If I can't be honest with you, then why should I have the right to invade your home? I can't tell you anymore than I have, in fact, I've told you way more than I should have. I just need to go." Star said, her eyes brimming with tears as she hesitated by the door.

"Oh, come here, you." Amy said to her, opening her arms in a motherly way, enticing Star into her arms. It had been so long since she had been hugged. It was nice to be cared for. She let the tears fall freely then, glad to finally let it out.

"Shh… It's alright. I've got you." Amy said reassuringly as she led Star to the spare bedroom. She couldn't let her leave, not when she was sobbing into her shoulder and clinging onto her for dear life.

Rory, who was standing in the doorway after following the girls, asked "Do you need anything?" not knowing what to do with a sobbing girl. To which Amy replied "Perhaps some tissues and a cup of chamomile tea, eh?"

While Rory disappeared to go and get those, Star looked up into Amy's eyes and said through the sobs "I'm sorry."

"Shh… It's ok. I'm here for you, no matter what. Just let it all out." Amy replied, feeling strangely motherly over Star. She looked even younger now than earlier.

"Here you go." Said Rory as he brought the tissues and tea back into the room, feeling a bit out of place. "I'll just be in the lounge."

"Now." Amy said, once Star had stopped crying. "You and I are going to go and get some things from your workshop for you, then we're coming back here, dropping them off and going out for tea. And don't even think about saying no, I'm buying. Now, have your tea then we're leaving."

Amy left Star to her own devices to calm down a bit. She walked out into the lounge room where Rory was waiting for her.

"How is she?" he asked. He was genuinely concerned about her, a girl he'd only just met. He didn't realize that he'd been pacing until Amy stopped him by pulling him into a hug.

"She'll be alright. She's just composing herself now before she and I go to her workshop then come back and go out for dinner. You decide where. We won't be long." Amy said to him, finishing with a kiss on the cheek.

Meanwhile, Star was busy trying to compose herself. She couldn't believe that she had just done that. They were probably out there talking about how to get rid of her. She decided the best way to find out was to sneak out there and listen in. She made her way to the lounge room doorway where she managed to hear Amy's reply to Rory. _What a relief. I'm glad that they don't think I'm a freak._ She waited a few seconds before walking into the room.

"You ready to go now?" Amy asked, her voice heavy with concern.

"Yeah." Star replied, her voice no longer cracking as she spoke. "Come here and put your hand on this thing."

"You mean Vortex Manipulator?" Amy said, wondering why Star didn't know.

"Yeah. How did you know what it's called?"

"I've seen them before. I know someone who uses it all the time." Amy explained, putting her hand on the VM.

"Ahh. Well, I get ready for one of the weirdest sensations of your life." Star said

_I can't believe I'm actually taking someone into my workshop. What's gotten into me?_ Star scolded herself for her stupidity, but she couldn't change her mind now. She was taking Amy to her workshop. She thought this in the moment before she hit the button.

**A/N: THANK YOU AGAIN FOR READING! I know this probably sounds cliché, but PLEASE REVIEW! I'm new at this, so I need to know what I'm doing right and what I need to fix. **

**_Oh, and I'm doing this project at school, and I need a few people to write reviews about my word diversity. It could be the difference between an A or B grade. PLEASE MAKE IT GOOD! THANK YOU!_**


	4. Secrets

**Hey all. Sorry about having to wait so long for this chapter. I've been busy with school and have had to use a replacement laptop while mine was in for a new battery. To top that all off, my 2 week old hard-drive decided to become corrupted. So, yeah. I had started this chapter off on my normal computer, so I am sorry again it is late.**

**Also (while I remember), I'm sorry for any continuity errors. I normally re-read my previous chapters while I'm writing, so not having them kinda sucks.**

They landed in her kitchen. "Sorry about the mess… I didn't get a chance to clean up last time…" Star stutters out, hoping Amy doesn't realize that she's just really lazy.

"It's alright. Trust me, this isn't bad" Amy said while Star was showing her around the place. _Looks like a waerhouse_ "Once, we had the Do… a friend stay over and he decided that our kitchen was the perfect place for one of his weird science experiments! He managed to blow it up, and half the kitchen with it! We were cleaning goop out of our hair for…"

"A week!" they said at the same time. Star lost it. She was laughing so bad she snorted. Twice.

Meanwhile, Amy just looked at her weird. How could star have known that?!

"Um, Star. How did you know it was a week?" Amy pushed. She had to get an answer out of her soon.

Star immediately stopped laughing. She stuttered as she tried to think of an excuse.

"Um… er… I guessed?" she said in a questioning tone. She really doubted that Amy would believe her.

"Uh, no. Don't you try that with me missy." Amy glared, her red hair and Scottish accent making her all the scarier. "You know something. How could you have known all those things about us? The last centurion and just now, finishing my story as I say it. Don't even try keeping things from me. I might live in the 30's, but I have seen lots of things. I'm not as stupid as I look. So," she said with a tone that Star thought _could scare the pants off a Judoon_ (albeit in the back of her mind). "How do you know so much about me and Rory?"

Star did the only thing she could in a moment like that. She teleported to her room before she cried (for the second time that night).

Amy growled in frustration before stomping through the building to see if Star was still there. She was so angry that she didn't hear Star's faint sobs from her room until her fourth lap past the door.

Amy realized how Star must've felt. She was scared, and Amy had forgotten that people need secrets sometimes. She felt sorry for pushing Star too far.

She knocked gently, and hearing a faint mumble, she opened the door.

"Yes?" Star asked, clearly angry and upset. She didn't get an answer so she looked up at Amy, who was staring around the room in wonder.

Amy was gobsmacked. Star's room looked like space. It wasn't painted like space, it WAS space. There appeared to be a time lapse of Earth, or another planet similar to it in the corner, and a strange solar system with two suns above what she assumed was Star's bed. There were galaxies and suns and all sorts of space anomalies all over the room. It was beautiful.

"Well?" Star said breaking Amy out of her haze.

"I, uh… I was just checking on you. I'm sorry for pushing you." Amy said. "This place is amazing. It looks so real and… and… just beautiful".

"Uh, thanks…" Star said. "I'm sorry I can't tell you, but I was hoping that you would understand."

"Of course… I just forgot that people need secrets sometimes." Amy replied. She understood completely why Star had to hide things. She could be like River… They looked so alike. Maybe she WAS River… nah, she would have known by then. A mother always knows her child.

Star watched on as Amy looked at her like something was up… she hoped that Amy hadn't figured it out. That would be a DISASTER! She decided to change the subject instead, opting for a safer topic.

"Well, I have things to pack, so if you wanted to, you could head down to the library while I get things done? It's just at the end of the hall… you know…if you want?" Star said, trying to get Amy out of her room so she could pack some things without Amy seeing. They might give away her secret.

Amy got the hint and went down to the aforementioned library. It seemed pretty familiar, but how, she didn't know. Other than that it was perfectly ordinary. She browsed through the shelves until she found something that caught her fancy, then sat down and started to read. (She figured it would take Star a while to pack)

Meanwhile, Star grabbed a surprisingly small shoulder bag and started to pack. It held a lot more than many would think, and didn't get much heavier as she packed it. She grabbed the usual; pajamas, toiletries and a few changes of clothes. She then added some slightly stranger things; a silver stick-torch-thing, a small blue book, a hovering hammock, a thin tablet computer, a ridiculously long scarf, a gun and holster on a thick belt and a heavy clear ball. These all went into the bag, before she grabbed a few more vials and went through to the next room, her lab.

She then filled the vials with the same liquid as before (the really good one) and put a drop under a scanner. She wrote down the ingredients that showed up on the screen (along with their amounts) on some paper, rolled it and stuck it in her hair. _This,_ she thought, _is the safest place to keep it_.

She put the vials in her bag and walked back out into the hallway. She headed into the library where she found Amy comfortably reading a novel. She found a few of her own to read, put them away and went and tapped Amy on the shoulder.

"All ready to go?" she asked. Amy's reply was a simple "Yup", and they were soon back on their way to the Dalek-proof house in the 30's.

**I'm sorry about the confusion. I forgot to A/N this chapter… so I took it down then put it back up…**

**I hope you all like it. See if you can figure out who Star is. It's probably really obvious, but I have a twist in store for you all to mix it up a bit…**

**PLEASE REVIEW! THE MORE REVIEWS, THE SOONER THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

**I love you all!**


End file.
